Après l'enfer
by Badi-otaku
Summary: La plupart des gens ne reviennent pas vivants de Rook Island. Mais pour ceux qui en réchappent, que leur reste-t-il à part leur vie?


« Après l'enfer »

_Hôpital psychiatrique de Santa Rosa, Etats-Unis, 2012._

Trois hommes marchaient dans un couloir blanc. Des bruits sourds et d'innombrables cris résonnaient. Deux des trois hommes avaient une carrure imposante et portaient un uniforme, des employés de l'hôpital. Ils entouraient le troisième qui était plus petit. Il portait des lunettes et une blouse blanche. L'un des employés prit la parole :

**-Sauf votre respect, Dr. Bradford, nous ne nous faisons pas d'illusions, nous doutons que la guérir soit possible, même si vos méthodes ont prouvé leur efficacité sur beaucoup de nos patients. Elle est vraiment très spéciale.**

**-Chaque patient est unique, et même si le traitement n'aboutit pas, nous progressons dans nos recherches et élaborons d'autres méthodes grâce à celui-ci, pour permettre à d'autres de parvenir à la guérison.** Répondit le médecin.

Ils atteignirent une porte métallique au bout du couloir. Le médecin s'avança et regarda l'intérieur de la pièce par le judas. Une jeune fille était assise en tailleur au milieu de la salle, les bras pendants devant ses jambes. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, fixant le sol avec des yeux exorbités et un regard vide.

**-On l'a récupéré il y a une semaine, elle parle notre langue mais elle ne dit que des mots seuls ou des morceaux de phrases. Elle reste toute la journée comme ça et ne dort presque jamais.** Expliqua un employé.

**-Est-ce qu'elle mange ce que vous lui donnez ?** Demanda le médecin.

**-Elle boit de l'eau mais ne mange seulement qu'un peu de fruits, elle refuse de se nourrir d'autre chose.**

**-Et comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?**

**-Un jeune homme l'a amenée, il n'a pas laissé de nom, ni pour elle, ni pour lui.**

Le médecin commença à déverrouiller la porte, il s'arrêta un moment.

**-Puis-je y aller seul ?** Demanda-t-il.

**-Oui, elle n'est pas dangereuse.**

**-Très bien.**

A ces mots, il ouvrit la porte qui grinça. La jeune fille leva la tête brusquement et s'immobilisa. Elle fixait l'homme sans le regarder. Elle posa son index sur ses lèvres.

**-Shhhhhh…**

Et remis aussitôt son bras dans sa position initiale. Son regard retomba au sol et elle se remit à se balancer. Le médecin commença à s'approcher d'elle pour entendre ce qu'elle murmurait. Son discours était ponctué de gestes. Il était intrigué et étudiait tous les détails de son comportement.

**-Que dis-tu ?** Demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué, elle continuait toujours de se balancer, elle disait :

**-Il arrive. Shhh. Non, ne parle pas**. Main sur la bouche. Mains sur les yeux. **Ne regarde pas. Non. Shhh. **Enlève ses mains. **Ecouter. Tu dois. Obéir. Oui. Obéis. Shhh. Ne pleure pas.** Main sur les yeux, silence. **Le frère. Le frère. Obéis. Le frère. Il va. Le frère. Tuer. Tous les tuer. Le frère. Il approche.**

Le médecin était concentré, il était fasciné par la jeune fille, il n'avait jamais eu affaire à ce genre de comportement. Après l'avoir observé, il commença à appliquer ses méthodes. Il devait établir un contact avec son patient. Il lui tendit d'abord une assiette et des couverts qu'il avait amenés. L'assiette contenait un morceau de viande appétissante, bien grillée à l'extérieur et saignante à l'intérieur.

Elle posa les yeux sur le plat et s'immobilisa. Elle pointa alors du doigt le morceau avec un air apeuré.

**-Non. Ça. Pas ça. Ça, ami. Ton ami. Pas ça.**

Le médecin notait toutes ses observations dans un petit carnet. Il recula l'assiette et reprit son travail.

**-As-tu un nom ?**

**-Nom. Fille.**

Cette fois, elle le regardait dans les yeux. Elle pénétrait son regard avec ses yeux rouges de fatigue.

**-Ton nom, toi,** dit-il en la pointant du doigt pour qu'elle le comprenne, **as-tu un nom ?**

**-Fille. Fille. Tu appartiens. Lui. Fille. Chose. A lui.**

**-De qui parles-tu ?**

**-Le frère. Peur. Le frère. La peur.**

Sa voix était tremblante, son visage crispé et yeux mouillés par des larmes naissantes.

Il tenta de la rassurer, il posa sa main sur son épaule mais elle se dégagea brusquement elle s'éloigna, se trainant sur le sol. Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, elle le regardait avec terreur.

**-Non. Pas toucher. Non. Pas toucher. Sinon, meurent. Ils meurent, tous.**

Elle se recroquevilla, regarda ses mains et commença à compter sur ses doigts.

**-Un. Deux. Trois…**

Elle continua de compter pendant que le médecin tentait une nouvelle approche. Il fit deux pas mais la jeune fille s'éloigna encore plus pour se retrouver dans un coin de la pièce, face au mur. Elle commença alors à gratter le mur en béton avec ses ongles en parlant, seulement des mots sortaient de sa bouche, des mots sans aucun sens pour le médecin. Mais il notait quand même tout.

**-Echapper. Tu dois. Partir. Loin. Echapper**. S'immobilise et presse ses mains contre sa tête. **Non. Non. Pas échapper. Courir, inutile. Le frère. Trouvera. Il te trouvera. Il arrive. Shhhh. Ne dis rien.** Main sur la bouche.

Le médecin se releva, souffla. Il avait assez d'expérience pour ne pas s'étonner des comportements des patients et ne pas en avoir peur, mais cette fille inspirait la terreur, l'angoisse, la souffrance ? Elle le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Il ne pourrait peut-être pas la soigner mais elle était un sujet plus qu'intéressant à étudier.

**-Bon, on a fini pour aujourd'hui.** Dit-il en sortant.

La jeune fille repris sa place au milieu de la pièce, assise, se balançant, chantonnant tout doucement la mélodie de _The Ride of the Valkyries_.

De retour dans le couloir, le médecin demanda à l'employé :

**-Le jeune homme qui l'a amenée ici a-t-il dit où il l'avait trouvée ?**

**-Oui, il a mentionné le nom d'une île, euh, « Rook Island », quelque chose comme ça.**


End file.
